1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a fabrication method of a panel, and particularly to a fabrication method of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display having the characteristics of small volume, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, convenience in carrying, and the like is becoming a mainstreamed display device of a portable electronic device and an essential daily-used appliance in people's life. Among the known fabrication methods of the liquid crystal panel, a one drop filling (ODF) process is provided for satisfying the requirement for the mass production of the large size liquid crystal panel. Such process is achieved by filling the flowable liquid crystal material in the panel through “dropping”. The amount of the liquid crystal material can be properly controlled in the ODF process to save the cost of the liquid crystal material and significantly reduce the spent time for filling the liquid crystal material. Overall, the ODF process is greatly conducive to improve the fabrication efficiency of the liquid crystal panel.